


Spontaneity in the Library of Sages

by RedTailTerritory



Series: The Questionable Adventures of Tydah and Song [2]
Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailTerritory/pseuds/RedTailTerritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are summaries again? I dunno. There are a lot of kinks in this one. Not even sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity in the Library of Sages

**Author's Note:**

> Tydah is blind but has a heightened sensitivity to aether, the magic that everything is made up of. With this sensitivity he can essentially scan a room for a person, or lack thereof. Like blind people from this universe, Tydah mainly relies on his mental map of knowing where things are.
> 
> Song is a trans man who has had top surgery, but not bottom surgery.

Tydah had just finished his usual meeting with the other daevas in his squadron, and had suggested to Song that they take a walk around Sanctum.

“Hey, let's go into the Library.” Tydah suggested.

Song followed Tydah into the Library of Sages, but realized that Tydah seemed to have a very specific destination in mind.

“Where are we going?” Song asked.

“Nowhere in particular.” Tydah said in a hushed tone, a smirk stretching across his face.

“For someone that's blind you sure seem to be going 'somewhere particular.'” Song chuckled.

They headed past the many shelves that filled the main lobby. Passed the lobby were many smaller rooms with more books, Tydah seemed to be heading for one of those rooms. Walking past each doorway, Tydah quickly scanned each room before moving onto the next. Having found the room he wanted, he pulled Song along, headed to the back corner.

“Are you going to tell me wh-” Song's inquiry was cut off by Tydah's soft lips pressing into his own.

“Close your eyes.” Tydah said huskily. When Song did so, Tydah grinned and turned to his bag. He'd been tailoring before the meeting and managed to finish a scarf that was commissioned by daeva that was going to be stationed in a camp near the snowy Asmodian capital of Altgard. He was sure that the daeva wouldn't mind if it wasn't delivered immediately.

Carefully, Tydah wrapped the scarf around Song's eyes. Giggling at the blush that immediately covered Song's face when he's realized what was happening.

“Do you really think we should be doing this he-” Again Song was cut off by Tydah kissing him.

“You talk _way_ too much pretty boy.” Tydah teased, drinking in the reactionary shiver that shook Song.

“Pants. Off. Now.” Tydah's voice low and brazen.

Song complied, now very much so glad that Tydah took the time to look for the aetheric signatures of other daevas in the rooms before choosing a room. As Song began to undo the belt of his uniform, Tydah stood back and watched.

Song could have sworn he heard Tydah whisper, “Aion, you're beautiful.”

Pants discarded, Song felt exposed. Tydah wasn't actively touching him, making him unsure of his boyfriend's next move.

“T-Ty?” Song whispered. He'd been standing there for a few moments with no pants in a public library, and Tydah had yet to further with anything.

Reaching up to move the blindfold to look to see if Tydah was even there, Song was surprised to realize that he'd been hit with a paralyzing spell, but how long of a spell, he wasn't sure.

“Impatient much?” Tydah purred.

Song breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he'd thought that Tydah had left him there.

Suddenly, something very cold rested high on the inside of his thigh, causing him to cry out. A gloved hand flew to his mouth, smothering the cry before it progressed.

Tydah tsked, “Not so loud pretty boy. Don't wanna get caught do we?”

Song shivered again and then shook his head. Slowly the hand left his mouth. The icy object still pressed to his exposed thigh, numbing the skin. He wasn't sure when it had been removed, but he'd felt another press of ice cold, this time behind his knee.

Song wanted to twitch away from the cold, but was still trapped under the paralyzing spell. This time, the object didn't stay as long, because he felt the cold leave.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Song then prepared himself for the next attack of cold, but was met instead with a burning heat pressed to the skin just below his bellybutton. Biting his lip he chuckled. His boyfriend really knew how to push his buttons didn't he.

Waiting for the next sensory buzz, Song was yet again left for long moments with not even an auditory sign that his boyfriend was still there. This time, rather than calling for him again, Song waited. The minutes stretched. He wanted Ty to touch him so bad.

Suddenly he was pushed back to the bookshelf behind him. It was too far to lean on and he began to fall. He could feel his stomach drop as he was about to fall to the floor but his momentum was suddenly stopped. There had been a stool placed behind him.

“You were such a _good boy_ for being _so_ patient. I think I might just reward you _Song_.” Tydah growled.

Song could feel Tydah's gloved hands slide from his ankles to his knees, a slight pull from the backs of his knees told Song that Tydah wanted his knees wider and for him to scoot forward, and he complied. Tydah's hands continued to roam up Song's thighs, teasing at the muscles, and resting on his hips.

Song let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, when a warm puff of air tickled at his pubic hair.

“Song?” Tydah asked. Song merely whimpered in response. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Tydah teased, kissing Song's thighs. “You look, so good with your legs spread like this.”

“Ty.” Song said through labored breathing, “You can't exactly praise something you can't see.”

“Ah, but that's where you're wrong babe. I may be blind, but I don't have to see anything to know that you are the most beautiful man in existence.” Tydah hummed, pressing gentle kisses to Song's hips and legs.

“I'm not even a real ma- OW!” Song was cut off by a harsh bite on the hip. Struggling to keep the volume of his outcry from causing suspicion.

“ _Never_ let anyone tell you that you aren't a real man. Not even yourself.” Tydah snapped. “You are as much of a man as I am.” His voice softened,

Tydah softly began to kiss the folds of Song's cunt. Murmuring sweet nothings that Song couldn't quite make out.

Suddenly the soft warmth of Tydah's breath and skin left Song. He let out a small groan of frustration. “Tydah.” He whined.

“Yes?” Tydah responded coyly. “What is it Song?”

Song huffed out an irritated breath. “Please.” His voiced strained to not get too loud.

“Please, _what_?” Tydah said. When Song only proceeded to whine and writhe, Tydah tsked. “I can't possibly know what you want if you don't ask for it.” 

“ _Please touch me_.” Song said.

“My, my. You're an impatient little _bitch_ aren't you _Orpheus_?” Tydah growled. Song could only bite his lip to hide the moan that reverberated in his throat. “Get up.” Tydah hissed. 

Eagerly, Song nearly stumbled trying to stand. He could feel Tydah standing close. “Turn around,  _pretty boy._ ” Tydah nipped at Song's ear. 

Turning around, Song fumbled around, seeking out the grounding stability of bracing himself against the bookshelf. Not a moment later, Song could feel Tydah's hands, gloves now removed, grip his hips. Tydah pressed himself flush against Song, grinding against his boyfriend's ass while pressing kisses to his shoulder blades.

Tydah quickly undid the front of his pants, only going as far as moving his pants down just enough to free his cock. Tydah began to rub himself, taking in the view before him. He leaned forward and placed the tips of his fingers on Song's clit, but didn't move them.

When Song realized that the hand was just hovering, he began moving his hips in short, sporadic jolts. Tydah was enjoying the feeling of Song fuck himself on his hand.

Without warning, Tydah pressed his cock into Song, relishing in the quick reaction of Song having to bite on his hand to prevent from moaning aloud.

“Make sure you're quiet pretty boy. Don't wanna get caught _now_ do we?” Tydah chuckled darkly. He'd moved the extra fabric of Song's coat to muffle the slap of skin on skin contact.

Tydah wasted no time in using Song to pleasure himself, setting the rhythm quick and hard. At this pace, Song knew he wouldn't last long.

“Ty.” Song whispered, focusing hard on evening his voice. “Fuck. I'm gonna-” He quickly bit down on his hand, moans bubbling up his throat. “Tydah, I'm close.”

Tydah began to thrust harder, “Don't you dare cum. Not until I'll tell you to,  _slut_ .” Letting the consonants drag out harshly.

Song openly whined, “Tydah, fuck, I'm close.”

“Don't fucking cum yet.” Tydah hissed, tightening his grip on Song's hips.

Song clenched his muscles, effectively hold off his orgasm, if only temporarily. The muscles tightening around his cock only drove Tydah to go harder. They stayed like that for a few moments, Tydah mercilessly screwing Song into the bookcase.

Tydah chuckled, “Alright, pretty boy. Cum for me.”

Within seconds Song came hard and fast, positive his hand must be bleeding from how hard he bit down. Tydah's own orgasm spilling over almost immediately.

While he was trying to catch his breath, Tydah placed a soft kiss to the back of Song's neck, loosely hugging his boyfriend. “You did so well, Song. I'm so proud of how well you kept quiet.” Tydah purred. Streaming more sweet nothings, but this time Song could make out each and every one.

Carefully, Tydah tucked himself away and then helped Song redress, making sure to check the surrounding area for any evidence of the events that just took place. Song was still not ready to head out, so Tydah sat down on the stool, pulling his boyfriend into his lap.

As Song rested his head in the crook of Tydah's neck, Tydah rubbed his back.

“Hey, Tydah?” Song croaked, his voice wavering.

“Yes, love?” Tydah hummed.

“Aren't there supposed to be, you know, _guards_ that patrol the Library?” Song asked. 

“Don't you think there's a reason I chose this room? I'd heard a rumor that one of the side rooms in the Library of Sages was never checked.”

This room had suddenly become their new favorite place in the Library of Sages.


End file.
